


Night Plans（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: 情况是这样的，主角和尼尔两个人都很忙。每分每秒保护世界不被炸掉不是个轻松的差事，而领导组织则是忙上加忙。这份工作费时费力，像一只无情的猛兽贪婪地蚕食了他俩的时间。于是，为了解决这个问题，当他们想要共度时光的时候，他们会一起规划。主角会在日历上留一个位置，标上日期，时间，写上‘给尼尔的时间——花在他身上’。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Night Plans（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343013) by [all_their_intricacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/all_their_intricacies). 



情况是这样的，主角和尼尔两个人都很忙。每分每秒保护世界不被炸掉不是个轻松的差事，而领导组织则是忙上加忙。这份工作费时费力，像一只无情的猛兽贪婪地蚕食了他俩的时间。  
于是，为了解决这个问题，当他们想要共度时光的时候，他们会一起规划。主角会在日历上留一个位置，标上日期，时间，写上‘给尼尔的时间——花在他身上’。这在外人看来可能有些荒谬，但是对他们来说管用。这让他们能有些指望，让他们能对对方做些什么而不担心被打断，因为这段时间就是他们的，只是他们的。  
当那一刻终于到来的时候，时间会过得非常缓慢。  
事情的发展是这样的：主角为衣冠楚楚的尼尔开了门，他其实已经洗了澡，又将自己精心打扮了一翻，只为了和他的爱人来一次约会。主角笑起来，用毫不掩饰的饥渴目光上下打量他，这让尼尔想要把衣服全部脱掉，这样主角就可以随心所欲地占有他了。  
但是你看，主角规划好了一整晚的时间。他不能让尼尔破坏了计划，即使主角也知道他们最后还是会一样兴致盎然。于是，他请尼尔进来，无视了尼尔对他露出的恳求的表情（真他妈的漂亮，顶光的照射下他的眼睛几乎在闪光，眼神完全专注在主角身上），然后让两人安坐在桌前，食物已经摆放到位了。不是主角做的饭——天知道他没这个时间——但是尼尔也并不在意。  
事情发展到了这里：吃完饭后主角握住了尼尔的手，而他眼里的闪光——那邪恶的，罪恶的闪光——告诉主角他知道接下来会发生什么。他们将要去什么地方。那就是卧室，当然了。  
他们开始时很缓慢；主角有条不紊地脱下了尼尔身上的每一件衣物——首先是腰带，然后将他的衬衫从裤子里扯出来，接着从最顶上的纽扣开始解，向下，一直向下，尼尔抗议起来，试图加快进展，因为他操蛋的欲火中烧，硬得不行，这将他逼入了半狂的状态，但是主角不会允许。  
“嘘，甜心。我知道你想要什么，如果你好好表现，我就全部给你，”主角说，声音低沉火辣，传入尼尔的耳朵里，几乎让这个英国男人直接在地板上化作一摊。“你会好好表现的，是不是？”主角逼问，放在尼尔裤链上的手指往下缓慢拉了几毫米。尼尔唯一能够做出的回应是一声从胸腔中发出的低吟，他将前额搁在主角的肩膀上，他不知道能不能支撑住自己的体重了。  
主角暗自一笑，将其视作同意了。  
尼尔完全赤裸之后——他妈的终于——主角——他仍然穿着全身的衣服，这可太不公平了——把他推倒在床上。有一瞬间，什么也没发生。尼尔躺在床上，维持着同一个姿势，而主角从上方盯着他，欣赏他，眼神扫过尼尔皮肤的每一厘米——全部都是属于他的。这几乎让尼尔失去意识，但正在做这种事的主角，尼尔信任他——从过去开始就一直信任他——信任到可以托付性命，所以没事。一切都好。  
尼尔伸展肢体，做出一个性感的动作，尼尔知道这会让他的肌肉伸缩，在他的皮肤下起伏，一场为了满足主角观感的演出。听到从主角双唇之间逸出的呻吟，他有多高兴啊——并非有意发出，尼尔知道。尼尔知道他发出的每一种声音，知道哪种是好的，哪种是坏的，哪种是尼尔所为，哪种是出于他自己的意愿。而这种¬——这是主角的自我约束开始松懈。这时尼尔可以偷偷按照自己的想法介入，打破主角坚固的自制力。  
一声叹息，同时表达出餍足和饥渴，主角终于开始脱自己的衣服了。就和他对尼尔做的一样，他脱得很慢，一件接着一件，漫不经心地扔在地上。这一次，尼尔发觉自己并不非常介意他的拖沓；毕竟主角在演一场秀，这是怎样的一幅画面啊。每一个动作都伴随着肌肉伸缩，一块块皮肤缓缓展露出来，让尼尔下体燃烧得越来越火热。他夹在一跃而起把主角扯下来，把他吃光，尽可能的索取一切的欲望和要好好表现的想法之间。主角承诺了会给他奖励，而像尼尔这样好奇心旺盛的小荡妇，他只想知道奖品是什么。  
这是摆了自己一道，真的；他已经知道会得到什么了。但是老天啊，这种期待，这些可能性萦绕在他的心头，让这一切更棒了，一切都更加值得了。  
而这，这真的是——值得的，更棒了，让人发疯——主角身上最后一块布料终于落在了地上后，主角猛扑了过来。他发现自己置身于尼尔的双腿之间——他已经双腿大开了，为对方完全准备好了——而尼尔躺回去，仰视着他，像是在敬仰神明。主角将双手放在尼尔的大腿上，缓缓朝尼尔的下体移去，接着顺着尼尔的身躯向上，完全避开了尼尔最想让他触碰的地方。（老天啊，他硬得发痛了，但是主角承诺过，所以他等着。）  
接着，主角的手落在尼尔的胸口，他的手指分开，指尖落在尼尔的锁骨上，主角俯下身，然后攻城掠地。首先，他索要了尼尔的吻。他将嘴唇覆盖在尼尔的嘴唇之上，舌头和牙齿侵入，用尼尔喜欢的方式（他喜欢疼痛，喜欢主角在他的嘴里留下味道，能让他能够留存得越久越好）。接着，主角抽身而去，尼尔发出了抗议的呻吟——一种绝望之人的喉音，然后夺取了他的喉咙。他咬下去，牙齿没入皮肤，留下一个他的标记，留在这里让尼尔知道自己属于谁。  
接着，主角继续向下，用嘴唇和牙齿留下一路印记。从尼尔的胸膛，到他结实的腹肌，到他的肚脐，到大腿内测，并且完全避开了尼尔渴望让他触碰的那个特别的地带。尼尔呜咽着，一种不假思索就从唇缝之间逃逸的急切声音——更是因为当下思考已经成为了一种奢侈品了，尼尔已经退化成了扭动着的一团，而这一切都是拜主角所赐——主角停下了在尼尔身上的探索。他停下了，非常突然，接着抬起头看向尼尔，眼神严厉，几乎是责备。  
“尼尔，”主角说，坚决地，命令式的，这让尼尔的所有动作——无论有意无意的——都停止了。他僵住了，向下看的时候眼睛因为泪水而闪闪发光，对上主角的目光后他感到心跳都几乎停止了。“你答应过我好好表现的，”主角继续说，一边坐直一边缓缓说出，双手又一次搁在尼尔的大腿之上。“你没有在对我说谎吧？”  
尼尔慌乱起来，傻乎乎的，他摇摇头，一道泪水从眼中无意识地留下。“不，不，我没有说谎。求你了。我会——我会好好表现的。求求你了。”  
主角给了他一个表情，有些怀疑，但是还是接受了他的说辞。他用鼻子平稳地呼吸，让他因为看到尼尔为他哭泣，泪流满面的样子而狂乱的心跳平静下来。这都是拜主角所赐，他让尼尔成了这副样子——可怜兮兮的，绝望地祈求他碰一碰他。这多让人血脉奔腾啊；得知对尼尔有如此控制权让他兴奋不已。  
除了骄傲之外他什么也感觉不到，主角俯下身，再一次俘获了尼尔的嘴唇，一种安抚的示意，让尼尔知道他没事，主角会照顾好他，会让他体会到超出想象的快感。尼尔紧紧地追寻——追寻这个吻，追寻未说出的话语和承诺——并且感觉到像是半边身子上了天堂。  
主角退开，他伸向床头柜，拿起了他事先放在那儿的一瓶润滑液，只为了这个。他倒了一些到手指上，悠然揉搓着，提高润滑液的温度，看着尼尔眼中和粗重的呼吸之中的期待。这几乎让他想要停下直接上了。  
但是，他还有着少许的自控力——只有一丁点——所以他放慢了速度，又一次。尼尔知道要乖乖躺着等待，因为如果想要得到奖励，这是他现在唯一能做的。主角终于放下手，触碰尼尔的入口，尼尔解脱的叹息声几乎惊天动地。主角放任自己沉醉其中。  
他用手指在入口画着圈，用力，但并没有完全突破进去，他喜欢用这种方式让尼尔难耐地扭动——试图逃离，同时试图得到更多。接着，一当听到尼尔嘴中逸出如同请求的呼吸声，又软又甜，主角就无法坚持继续挑逗了。他将第一根手指整根顶入，接着第二根，接着第三根，熟练地将尼尔轻松扩张开。  
直到尼尔的下嘴唇因为紧咬的牙齿而流出血液，主角才抽出手指，他的另一只手伸向尼尔的脸颊，迫使他的爱人看向他。尼尔照做了，泪水溢满的眼睛看向那双坚决的眼睛，主角终于进入了，用一种把人逼疯的缓慢速度顶进尼尔的体内。尼尔的眼睛翻白，意识完全被承诺中的快感占据。  
主角维持着一种频率，他知道这样能够从尼尔嘴里榨出最多声音，能够让他爽到口齿不清——主角的名字，祈求，命令，希望混合成让人无法理解的语言。在主角的耳朵里听起来则如同天籁。  
接着，故事的结尾是这样的：主角通过尼尔的紧紧缠绕，通过他呼吸的停滞，更加急切的语言感觉到了。主角抬起一只手，手指环绕在尼尔的喉咙上——他苍白的喉咙，布满了主角刚刚留下的吻痕，赤裸的脖颈等待主角的掠夺。他捏紧了，施加了足够的压力，尼尔开始喘气，气流受到阻碍，得不到充足的空气。  
尼尔就这么高潮了，主角的手还环绕在他的喉咙上，脸和胸膛因为虐待而赤红，阴茎完全没有被触碰过。主角跟着也射了，绝然灌进他的身体里，用尼尔开始瘫软下来的身体追逐自己的快感。  
之后，主角终于稳住呼吸，尼尔从短暂的失去意识中清醒，主角缓缓从尼尔体内抽出，将温暖和紧致留在过去。尼尔因为主角鸡巴的拖动和自己敏感的前列腺呻吟出声，他自己的鸡巴抽搐了几下，像是想要勇敢地做出回应。  
主角在他额头落下一个吻，接着又一个落在他的眼皮上，在他的鼻尖，接着在他的嘴角。“今晚你表现得很好，”主角温柔地安抚道，温暖了尼尔的胸膛。“你很棒。我爱你。”他一边落下更多吻一边重复说着，尼尔向他餍足地微笑，仍然在主角的手掌下一团乱糟。  
清理非常简单快捷，用了床头柜上的一块抹布，就在润滑液旁边（主角真的做足了准备）。主角擦干净了尼尔——这位的四肢都软成了面条，完全派不上用场。主角看着自己的精液从尼尔体内流出的画面呻吟起来。他咬住嘴唇，抬头看向尼尔，他现在已经迷迷糊糊的了，还是留到下一次吧。  
他清理完尼尔，把抹布扔到旁边的垃圾桶里。接着，他把他们俩都盖在被子底下，拉着尼尔靠近他的胸膛，感觉他的心脏温暖起来，突突跳着，他太爱尼尔在睡梦中朦胧地对他咕哝的样子了。  
主角的手机在床头柜上嗡鸣起来，屏幕亮起，显示有一封新的邮件。主角没有在意，闭上了眼睛，允许自己沉浸在尼尔的身体辐射出的温暖之中。他计划将这一整晚完全用在他们身上，那么就没有任何一件事能够让他分心。这个世界，信条，任何事都可以等到明天早上。

**Author's Note:**

> 关注作者的[protagoneil主页](https://iamtheprotagoneil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
